User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 00:27, September 16, 2010 Okay you can be a warrior of MetalClan!Aniju Aura 00:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay I added you to the Members now go create the article for him.Aniju Aura 00:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Welcome to the wiki! It's a great place to post your fanfiction and roleplay! Message me on my talk page, I can get you started! Smoketail88 00:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool! This wiki is great (I found it by clicking on a link on a user's talk page on Warriors Wiki) I have all my fanon here. I'm glad they got the roleplaying upgrades. :) Smoketail88 00:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) My roleplaying cat is Oceanstar (leader of OceanClan) but my character is Smoketail. I named my account after her, and all my stories revolve around her. Click here to see her page. Smoketail88 00:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Roleplaying Thanks! Roleplaying is fun! Smoketail88 01:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Rosepad is a warrior, because she doesn't have 'paw' at the end of her name. You can roleplay her if you want. Her description is open. (But, considering her name, gender isn't) Smoketail88 22:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wiki Please check out my wiki, Warriors Forum Wiki. It is a wiki where you can talk about Warriors and I think you will like it. Please edit there a bit. Smoketail88 23:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. We are partners with Warriors Fanon Wiki. Good idea. I'll tell everyone to do the role playing in the discuss sections.Aniju Aura 02:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Smoketail88 22:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Wiki Poll! It's not really a poll, but we need another administrator. The first person that asks will get the position! What do you think? Find out more at Warriors Forum Wiki. Smoketail88 16:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I notice that too. We should come up with names for the article not just call hem IceClan Role Play. I don't' want all these Ice names showing up on the links. I hate it want here are so many. Maybe like Frozen Warrior or something like that. Aniju Aura 00:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Metallic Warriors applies to all metal so we can use that one. Marine Warriors is the best. It is hard to come up for names for OceanClan and JungleClan. As for IceClan i like Blizzard Warriors the best. Frozen Warriors sounds like they have died by freezing to death. That's terrible so we will group for Blizzard Warriors. As for JungleClan, umm there may be a SwampClan one day so we will go for Rainforest Warriors, because a Jungle isn't a Swamp. I was thinking about the Amazon like jungle. And you are right about Amazon Warriors. It sounds like the movie however a female cat is leader but they are not all female. Lets make the articles and we will tell everyone we have better role playing area that will show up on the side bar. Aniju Aura 00:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe we'll use Tropical Warriors. It sounds and looks better thet Rainforest Warriors. What Do you think?Aniju Aura 00:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Centers Okay everyone, Sir Rock and I have noticed that the Discuss Section doesn’t show up on the Side Bar after someone edits it. It was hard to know if someone had edited the Role Playing area. So we have now made Role Playing Centers, one for each Clan. We are going to officially role play on them from now on. Here are the new Role Playing Centers, Marine Warriors, Blizzard Warriors, Metallic Warriors and Tropical Warriors. Have Fun at the new Role Playing Centers and they will show on the side bar so other uses know there is new edits.Aniju Aura 01:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but you didn't ahve to do that.Aniju Aura 11:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me?!?!? Search that description on google and see how many cats come up!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ No Sandstar. It is the picture that gives it away. Oh my Whitestar. I knew I should have not used her. I'm sorry my lovely I sorry. She is going to be mad at me. I sorry, I'm so sorry.Aniju Aura 12:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay Sir Rock. Everyone will see and then they will like her. There be people who will write fan fictions. I just want credit form my character so everyone knows she belongs to me. I won't sleep tonight like I ever do. I'll go to the doctor tomarrow before school so I'm going to be late. Tell them I'll be there like an half hour late. I'll see you tomarrow. Aniju Aura 12:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think I should get rid of the Clan's that relate to Whitestar so people don't steal them too. Fan Fictions aren't safe see everyone can view them. Or I should change the names. Silverfang was a change name of Whitestar.Aniju Aura 04:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, they can never make Whitestar as cool as my cat. Let's make her awesoem before they start messing with her over their. They we can say we did it all first. The only differenace between the chracters is they gave her a sister. My Whitestar has not sisters. I like TwilightClan to be the bad guys of a story. I hate those stupit craps of vampires. I wander if there is a Vampire Fanon? Let's look for one.Aniju Aura 05:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay I put them up as a partner so that people would see it and want to work there. Also I like to base my cats off of real breeds. Silverfang is an Egyptian Mau mix. We are partners with them too you know. Aniju Aura 05:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Names Okay I switched my Clan named so no one will steal them. The new clans are WhiskerClan, PhantomClan, FurryClan and TwilightClan. I like PhantomClan's name kinda sounds like a StarClan replica but they are alive. WhiskerClan and FurryClan match in names wise. TwilightClan was your idea. They aren't stupid sparkling vampires however. They are named that because they are dark warriors who don't follow the rules.Aniju Aura 05:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) When I think of a name I will make them. They haven't appreared in the story which I need to finish so I can posted it. Aniju Aura 07:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Vipertooth Okay, you can be him. Make a page for him and added the JungleClan that you are now him. We ahev a new leader finally too so we can start roll playing. I just finished two new episodes for Meerkat Manor 5 over at Meerkat Fanon so go chech it out!Aniju Aura 09:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Bananaleaf and Baobabtail can be brother and sister. When 4pinkbear comes back and adds the first role play lines to the Tropical Warriors then we can start. We need more users so I hope new ones come here soon. Good job on Vipertooth!Aniju Aura 09:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sooo sad Sir Rock. I want to I don't know. I want to destory human kind!Aniju Aura 11:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't write anything on their wiki but I was told about it and after I check everything out is when I got mad. Hollyleaf is a bit immature, I don't know how old she is and there's no way for me to know. I guess I can forgive if she was young. Anyways, I'll kill that no good Billy! She deserved to died like the retched bitch she is!!! Oh look at me, I'm not angry like this. Billy is my angry point. Whitestar will kill her in a story and well, I don't want it stolen. I'm paranoid now. Let me write it first. Thank you Sir Rock, you are a good friend. Characters My brother is watching Lost. I hate that show. It is boring and every character has a dark background story. There is no normal character! I think I'll make a how to make a character article somewhere on this wiki. I will modify the Character Sheet we were given in Creative Writing for cats or animals.I'll make it later. I am tired and require sleep. Aniju Aura 11:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Back from you trip? Well JungleClan and MetalClan still have stops open. There are kits too and some warriors.Aniju Aura 01:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Those monkeis are ugly which is why I like them. Okay you can be deputy and Chromekit. I'll asked Dustpelts if he wants to be MetalClan's deputy. I think he will make a good deputy. After the Clans get started off we can have a bad Clan like BloodClan. Aniju Aura 01:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. We should make symbols. I think a tre is better for JungleClan because trees make a jungle and Smoketail88 has LeafClan who may want a leaf. Okay make the Clan symbols for Role playing Clans. Aniju Aura 02:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool add it to the Clan page. Metal I think of something mechanical. Aniju Aura 02:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a gear for MetalClan's symbol. Mechanical things all have gears. Aniju Aura 02:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my brother is watch Lost. I hate that show. Every character has a terrible backgroud stories. Anyways IceClan's symbol is good. OeacnClan can have a wave for their symbol. MetalCan can have a gear and JungleClan can have a Tree.Aniju Aura 04:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Take your time. We don't need them right away.We are in no rush. I looked for a site to see if there were any blanks or how to make you own Clan symbol but found none. There should be one. Aniju Aura 04:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Line of work Hello, I am Burnedstar of NightClan as you may have read. I would like to know what work you have for me, if any at all. Thanks for helping out Burnedstar. He is new, I think he has never worked at a wikia before so it will take a while to explain things to him but he will get it soon. I fixed up his Clan called StreamClan. Aniju Aura 06:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I am tired so I am going to bed now. Good night.Sir Rock 06:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they will user BrigthClan so why don't you make your own Clan since they were you idea anyways. Have you made any new Clans?Aniju Aura 07:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) They are cool. Are you going to make DesertClan?Aniju Aura 09:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but not for awhile till this whole thing with Whitestar dies down. I've only draw a few characters. I mosty been working on a new creature, I will show you this weekend. I got a nice picture of Whitestar though. :)Aniju Aura 04:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) We can have a contest later on. Lets set up the role playing first. We still need more users to work here. We have grown a lot I think we have at least 7 active users and two or three who edit ever now and then. This wiki has only been here a month and a half so we are still new. Aniju Aura 04:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: OMG I didn't know you posted that! So sorry! I stopped editing at Holly Wiki because Hollyleaf_:D was mean to me. Sorry! ~Smoketail88~ 22:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I have 666 edit so I am leaving a message on your page to get rid of it and have 667 edits. Anyways can you think of a name for the Underwolrd cats who are like the Dark Forest but for our wikia. I got SpiritClan in replace for StarClan and now we need one for The Dark Forest.Aniju Aura 01:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) A few members have joined the other Clans but they haven't made a article for their characters or roel played yet. We need more users to join for more ideas and more warriors.Aniju Aura 03:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Other None Cat Characters Yeah we can make article for them but we have to name the cats and give the a last name. David's family needs a name too. David's last name will be Starsky named after the meerkat mob. David Starsky sounds good. You named him so you can make an article for him.Aniju Aura 03:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He can have two sons, David and another and one daughter. And he can have a wife named Carol. I like that name. Maybe LostGod or Smoketail will have some names for the other two kids, when they apprear in the story. Aniju Aura 04:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well they are in a way yes. I just you can role play as them. I'll be Carol the wife. Myabe LostGod and Smoketail will want to be the other siblings.Aniju Aura 04:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Shoudl we call them Role Play Humans as a catagoy or change it to Role Play Characters? That way other animals that are none cats can all be in one place.Aniju Aura 05:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I geuss they are but I need to think of what will be their names for articles. Mack Dog doesn't sound so good, maybe I shoudl give then the las name of David, Mack Starsky, because he lives with David in his family.Aniju Aura 08:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to draw David and his father. I am workng on Demonclaw which is taking me forever. Aniju Aura 09:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but I am not posting any of my art here so people like Hollyleaf can steal it. I rather just draw it on paint because the other peopel on this wikia only use paint so it is more fair. Aniju Aura 09:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay and I will make a close up of Demonclaw's face.Aniju Aura 11:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) We got a new user who joined JungleClan. If we keep getting new users we will be big like Warriors Wiki.Aniju Aura 12:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I am drawing Demonclaw but yeah I'll make one for Shadowclaw. He is deputy of PhantomClan. Aniju Aura 12:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sir Rock! It was a good you changed Rainstar (ValleyClan) to Rainstar Valley Clan.I didn't know there was a Rainstar AirClan!You're right,today is my first day................ Be Seeing ya around! Usernamer 2-Well Warrior 15:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Usernamer 2 I am going to bed now. I don't think there much for me to do. I was working on a story so that's why I wasn't on. I'll see you later.Aniju Aura 15:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I was getting off but I can back to see if anythign had changed and saw LostGod forgot the prophecy. So I am back but for a while.Aniju Aura 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Questions How many users are on this wiki? And Watch out,because on other fannon wikis i've seen people that mess up articles! Usernamer 2-Well Warrior 15:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mind at Ease Your mesage put my mind at ease.To bad it's not the same fore the SpongeBob Fannon Wiki!Usernamer 2-Well Warrior 15:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Holly Wiki Hollyleaf accused me of uploading images that were hers and that didn't belong to me. But they did. ~Smoketail88~ 16:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have to log off and have breakfast but I'll be back on. :) ~Smoketail88~ 17:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The picture of David is great. He looks tires but happy. I am tires so I am going to bed now. I'll see you later.Aniju Aura 20:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did have perrmision to use the images. Plot Line The plot line of OceanClan is everywhere. Since everyone is trying to do thing with there characters. Clawsplash is off on his own and Oceanstar is trying to save him without her clan. then there is Burnedheart's story. I think he should just write it all out because he is breaking up the plot line. Then Oceanstar isn't in OceanClan so you have Windtail taking care of things. There is too much going on at OceanClan. I will work on MetalClan's.Aniju Aura 10:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well if the killed strikes at each Clan and kills someone then maybe other people will want to join them too. Anyways we needed a cat to help move the story along so I made Mercurywing. Aniju Aura 10:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am tires so I can't work on the other role play centers. I wanted at least one Clan cat to died by the murderer so people would get interested. SpiritClan isn't for role playing though, but Merucrywing can be a messager. We could make another Clan for the Role Playing characters liek StarClan.Aniju Aura 10:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You are right, peopel will go crazy and we have too many prophecies to deal with. Maybe only Mercurywing can give prophecies. i named him that because I wanted to use him as a message. Mercury had wings on his feet and mercury is a metal so it was perfect for a messager.Aniju Aura 11:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oceanstar will because she is a courageous cat and even though she doesn't know where Clawsplash is she wants to get him back because he is her deputy. Okay I will roleplay. ~Smoketail88~ 22:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Check out the roleplay center. Oceanstar makes an important decision. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC)